


Little Things, Part Two

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [45]
Category: I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smashing Pumpkins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Tying up some loose ends and finishing up a story I wrote a while back.





	Little Things, Part Two

"I can't, I can't, I can't do this, IcantdothisFrank, I can't-!"

 

"Shh, Mikey, Mikey, babe. Breathe."

 

Mikey turned to look at Frank, panting and gripping his hand tight. He was trying to stay calm, but he was just about done with this whole being in labor thing. It felt too long, even though it had only been ten hours, and he just wanted to see his son at this point. What he'd do without Frank calming him down, Mikey'd never know.

 

"Babe...I just...it really hurts," Mikey admitted, as Frank carefully dabbed sweat from his face. "I know I'm almost there, but I can't help freaking out. It's every worst case scenario coming true in my mind, I can't stop thinking about what's gonna go wrong."

 

"Mikes, that's parenthood. Lots of worrying." Frank kissed his head. squeezing his hand again. "I'm worried too, but I'm sooo happy, I'm gonna put that first. You think you can try that?"

 

"Yeah...okay...I'm happy...very happy." Mikey's mouth twitched into a crooked smile, and he took a few deep, calming breaths. "Okay...that's better." 

"You're ready to push, Mr. Way," the doctor announced, from where he'd been below them. 

 

"Alright, Mikey, this is it," Frank grinned and nodded, helping his boyfriend get propped up as he took preparatory breaths. "It's time to meet our boy."

 

***

 

"I have a nephew, and he's so CUTE."

 

Gerard held the infant as close as he could, rocking him and cooing happily at the baby's tiny expression, even as he slept. He couldn't have been more thrilled for the little guy to finally be there. His mousy, brown hair, his lips and nose and brows, he looked just like his parents did. 

 

"What did you guys name him again?" Ray asked, looking away from the uncle/baby duo. 

 

"We named him Billy, after Billy Corgan," Mikey replied, admiring his little one from the distance. "Billy Micheal Iero."

 

"It's perfect, and so you," Gerard said with a little giggle. "Oops, uh...better quiet down a bit, almost woke him," he added in more of a whisper.

 

"It's okay, G, we're prepared for the crying," Mikey assured him. opening his arms to take the little guy back. 

 

"Great job, Mikey," Gerard noted again, holding Billy's foot still. "You too, Frankie. This kiddo's got your spunk."

 

"That's all I could hope for." Frank kissed Mikey's cheek, keeping his arm around them both. 

 

"Well you guys get some rest, and we'll see you later," Ray added, heading out with Gerard and Matt.

 

"See you guys," Mikey called softly, waving Billy's hand as they left. He sat back after, with a soft sigh. "We did it...we really did it."

"I know, right?" Frank chuckled. "I can hardly believe it either, but...there he is." 

 

"Yeah...thank you for this, Frank. So much." Mikey looked up at him lovingly. "I love you more than anything...I hope this is just the beginning for us."

"I know it will be, darling," Frank replied, holding his family close to just admire for a while. "My sweet Mikey...and my little Billy." 

Frank slipped his finger into the baby's fist, giggling as he gripped it gently. He'd honestly never been so happy, and neither had Mikey. It was only the beginning, too: Several babies later and after My Chem had risen and fallen, those two nerds were still happy together.


End file.
